


I'll Leave A Message (so I'm not alone)

by MisguidedFeelingsofaDreamWeaver30



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, But Tony & Peter are the main thing here, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Other relationships - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisguidedFeelingsofaDreamWeaver30/pseuds/MisguidedFeelingsofaDreamWeaver30
Summary: The Five Times Tony Sent Peter A Message...and The One Time Peter Replied.





	1. A Dad Again

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Louis Tomlinson's "Two of Us". Inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r01xcT-z9OY.  
> Irondad and Spiderson, I love them 3000.

Tony stumbles into the basement of their newly bought cabin in the woods. He and Pepper moved in after she had told him that…that…Tony buried his face in his hand, still in disbelief of the news.

_“So, in other words, I was right?” he asked Pepper, though the ordinarily smug quip was uttered in a quivering voice._

_“Yes, Tony. You’re going to be a dad again.”_

Tony taps on his old Iron Man helmet that is resting on the table. A light shines through an eye slit, engulfing him for a second before converging into a steady stream. _A dad again._ Why didn’t he realize it sooner? 

“Hey kid,” Tony speaks to the helmet.  “This feels kinda weird, considering…considering how you won’t be able to hear this. But I couldn’t keep my mouth shut about it.”

He sighs. “God, where do I even start?” He pauses. “How about this? I’m going to have a kid.” Saying it made the situation more real and terrifying.

“Can you believe it? I’m going to be a dad. After everything that went down with Thanos, I’ve got a second chance.” The epiphany that accompanied the announcement washes over him, pushing some of the terror aside.

“And...that’s all thanks to you.” He chuckles, remembering Training Wheels and Baby Monitor. A little of his confidence returns. Yeah, he’s got this. “The heart attacks you gave me, the times you’ve made me proud. Pete, you got me ready for this. Thanks for that. I’ll make sure to introduce you when I can.” He ends the recording.

“Would you like me to save it, boss?” Tony leans back, knowing Peter would never be able to hear what he had to say.

“What the hell? Do it, FRIDAY.”


	2. Nuptial Jitters

“Tony, you’d better get your ass out there before Pepper decides to ditch you,” Rhodey warns him.

“Just give me a few minutes, platypus. It’s my wedding day, too.” Besides, there weren’t that many guests out there, and those that were there knew Tony was one for being fashionably late.

“You know, Tones, it’s okay to be nervous,” Rhodey tells him. Tony exhales, not looking at his best friend. His silence is all the confirmation Rhodey needs.

“Five minutes, then Pepper better see you walking down that aisle.”

Tony smiles, thanking his best friend, before turning to his helmet again. Ever since that first recording he sent to Peter, he couldn’t stop. There were so many things that Peter should’ve heard from him. Even when he was gone, Peter was still a calming presence for his troubled soul.

He started up the helmet and spoke, “Hey, Peter. Wow, is it possible to feel this nervous?” He chuckles _. “_ I can’t believe it; not only am I going to be a dad, but I’m also going to be a husband.” He and Pepper had decided not to waste any more time after she had told him about the pregnancy. They had been together for ten years, and he had nearly died trying to save the Earth; it was about time they did something about it.

“I never thought I’d get this far, you know? It’s going to be a small ceremony. Rhodey and that Wong guy are coming. I even reached out to that Blue Meanie who brought me back to Earth.” Nebula had declined, as she and Rocket had responsibilities off-Earth, responding with a curt ‘Congratulations’. “Pepper suggested that I could invite Cap or Widow, but…that bridge is still flooded.” He had spoken to neither of them since he came back to Earth months ago. He had received a few calls from Natasha, and one from Steve. He hadn’t responded.

“I wanted to invite May, but…” He had found out that she was dusted as well. At least Peter had his aunt looking out for him wherever he was. “Anyways, I just wanted you to know that. And that I, again, owe you a thank you." After all, Peter rejecting his Avengers proposal gave Tony the pushto make a marriage proposal that had been years in the making.  

"Who knows, maybe you’ll make it rain rice from wherever you are.” He could imagine Peter throwing it overenthusiastically, that broad smile as he watches Tony and Pepper walk down the aisle. “Just make sure you clean up after yourself.” With that, Tony leaves the garage, ready to make the biggest commitment of his life.


	3. Happy Birthday

Why did he have to glance at the damn calendar? Admittedly, every day seemed to bleed into the next as they waited for the baby to be born. He just happened to glance at the calendar, only to find that it was August 10. The kid’s birthday. He would’ve been 21 today. He would’ve been in his last year of MIT (Peter had his heart set on going). Peter would’ve been celebrating it with his aunt, his nerdy friends, and him.

Tony is sobbing as he activated the helmet. “This is on me. God, this is all on me. You’re not here.” _And if you died, I feel like that’s on me._ “You should be here, Peter, more than anyone. Damn it, do you know how old you would’ve been today? Freaking 21 years old! You should be celebrating your birthday and getting ready to graduate, instead of your ashes blowing away somewhere on some distant planet. And it’s all my fault. All my fucking fault!” Discontent with seething, he threw a glass at the wall, taking little satisfaction as it shattered.

“I should’ve sent you back the minute I saw you on that ship. I’m sorry, Peter. I’m so sorry. You deserved better. So much better.” He didn’t deserve this kid. He never deserved to have this kid look to him with so much trust and adoration. No wonder Peter was taken away from him; shows just how much the universe hated Tony Stark.

He didn’t know when the recording ended. He just slumped there, sobbing, as he remembered Peter’s pleas as Tony held him in his arms.

_I’m sorry._


	4. Little Sister

After that little birthday message, Tony had stopped the recordings for a while, choosing to focus on his current life, which happened to revolve around his daughter, Morgan Maria Stark. She filled his life with sunshine, cliché as that sounded. It was never a dull moment with her around, and life becomes a little brighter for Tony. Unfortunately, she had the habit of poking her head about where it didn’t belong.

“Who’s Peter?” Morgan asks one day. Tony freezes, turning around to find her wearing his Iron Man helmet.

“Little Miss? What are you doing?” He kneels, removing the helmet from her and smoothing out her brown hair, which she had inherited from him among other things. “You know Mommy told you never to touch Daddy’s things.”

However, Morgan would not be deterred. “Who’s Peter?” she repeats.

Tony sighs. Another thing she had inherited from him: his persistence. He takes her hand, leading him to a picture nestled among a bunch of knickknacks. He picks Morgan up and points to a picture of him and Peter. He remembers that day. They had taken a photo as proof of Peter’s very real internship. However, Peter insisted on one more picture together, and it had resulted in bunny ears and an upside-down certificate. “That’s Peter.”

“He looks silly,” she giggles.

Tony chuckles. “That’s because he was silly. Just like you.” He burrows his nose in her hair. “But he was also really smart.”

“Does he play with toys?”

“Yes. He loves Legos.”

Morgan’s eyes widen in amazement. “Can I show him my Legos when he comes?” 

Tony’s face drops. “It’s not…that’s not gonna be easy.”

“Why?” Tony breathes deeply. That story was too complicated to condense for a five-year-old, even one a smart as Morgan.

“He…uh…he had to go to a faraway place. You see, Peter had a very important job.” He looks both ways exaggeratedly before whispering into Morgan’s ear. “He’s Spiderman.”

Morgan’s mouth drops open in an O. “Is he busy saving the world?” In Thanos’ twisted way, Peter did save the world. Him and half of the universe’s population. His eyes begin to water as his heart clenches in his chest. 

“Daddy? Are you okay?” Morgan hugs her father. Tony finds it easier to breathe.

“Yeah, I am honey. I just…I just miss him a lot.” He looks down at his Iron Man helmet. He misses talking to the kid.

“But I still talk to Peter sometimes.”

Morgan looks up at her father with those big, brown, innocent eyes that resembled Peter’s. “Can I talk to him too?”

“Sure. In fact…” Tony hefts Morgan with one arm and takes the helmet with the other one. They both head down to the garage. Tony taps on the helmet, placing it on the table and Morgan on his lap. The familiar light beams through.

“Hey kid, thought I’d shake things up a bit. Look who decided to join me.” He turns to his daughter. “Morgan, say hi to Peter.” Morgan waves at the helmet. “Hi, Peter. Daddy told me about you. He says you’re really smart, and you love Legos.” Morgan looks to her dad if she can say more. He nods. “I want to see you. Daddy showed me a picture of you. You look a lot like him. Does that make you my brother?” Tony smiles, his eyes wet with tears at Morgan’s words. Morgan, oblivious to her dad’s reaction continues. “Maybe we can eat juice pops together and—" she leans into the helmet, whispering “--you can tell me stories about being Spider-man.” She waves. “Bye, Peter!”

Morgan turns to Tony. “Will he hear me, Daddy?”

Tony smiles, “I’m sure he will, Little Miss.” He kisses Morgan’s hair. “Why don’t you go play? I gotta finish up here.”

“Okay.” Once Morgan vanishes up the stairs, he turns back to the Iron Man helmet. “That’s her, Peter. That’s…that’s your little sister." Tony’s throat chokes up. “Talk to you when I can, Underoos.” He saves the recording.


	5. Back to the Future

“You coming to bed?” Pepper asks Tony as she strokes his hand. Tony’s eyes flicker to the shelf that contained the picture of him and Peter and the diagram regarding time travelling. He still can’t believe it; he has a real chance to bring the kid back.

“In a bit, there’s something I gotta take care of first.” Pepper nods, pressing a kiss to his lips, leaving him alone. Tony goes down to the garage, where he taps on the Iron Man helmet.

 “Hey, kid. You’re not going to believe what I’m about to tell you.” Tony runs a hand through his hair. “But did you see that movie ‘Back to the Future’?” Tony knew that time travel didn’t work that way, but he thought that Peter would be proud of that reference.

“Ant-Man--you remember him from Germany-- has an idea to travel in time and get the Stones before Thanos does.” Tony bows his head. He’ll do it. He will go along with this crazy mission. There is a possibility he won’t make it out of this alive, but he has to try. For the kid, for himself. If this worked, he would have his whole family with him again.

“Kid, I’m going to do it. If it means getting you back, I’m going to do it. And don’t you even dare think you’re worth it, because you are, Pete. You’re worth it. Besides, Morgan’s been wanting to meet you. I can’t pass up the opportunity for her to meet her brother. Wish me luck, Underoos.” Tony smiles at the thought of Peter with his warm smile, his babbling tendencies, his recklessness, and his big heart. Peter. His boy. “I love you, kid.”

He shuts the Iron Man helmet down, instructing FRIDAY to store it away. If this worked, he’d give the kid that hug he owed him.


	6. The Reply

Peter sits on the roof of his apartment. His eyes land on another Iron Man mural someone had painted on the building across from his. His chest feels tight, unable to believe that Tony is gone. There were a million things he never got to do with him, a million things that he had never said. He’s lost that chance. He shouldn’t be ungrateful; Ned and MJ are still there, along with a lot of his friends. Aunt May's there, too. Even Happy, Pepper, and little Morgan are there for him. But it doesn’t feel enough.

He activates his mask, needing someone to talk to. “KAREN?” he asks the AI in his mask. “You there?”

“As always,” she remarks.

Peter sniffs. “KAREN, is it stupid to miss Mr Stark?”

“Not at all, Peter. From what I’ve seen, you and he were very close.”

“Yeah. I like to think we were.”

“Oh, you were. In fact, FRIDAY sent me something from Mr Stark’s files.”

Peter sits up suddenly. “What is it?”

KAREN responds by pulling up a folder titled ‘To Peter Parker’. Peter asks KAREN to access the files. Immediately, a flood of videos plays before him; all of them from Tony. As Peter watches each recording, tears stream down his face. Tony had missed him, just as much as Peter misses him now. The mask retracts, leaving the cool night air to dry Peter’s tears. He sits on the balcony, reeling from what Tony had told him.

_And that's all thanks to you._

_I, again, owe you a thank you._

_You deserve better. So much better._

_Talk to you when I can, Underoos._

_You're worth it._ _I love you kid._

“KAREN?”

“Yes, Peter?”

 “Pull up the Baby Monitor protocol and record.” A red light beeps at the corner of his eye. Peter takes a deep breath; he needed to do this, and hopefully Tony would hear it from wherever he was. 

“Hey Mr. Stark. It’s…It’s Peter…Parker.” He bows his head. A few sentences in and he’s already screwing this up. He inhales deeply.

“I saw them. The videos. I really miss you, sir. I…” _You’re worth it._ “It’s hard, being a friendly neighborhood Spider-man. Especially ‘cause I see you everywhere. Sometimes, it’s hard because you’re not there watching my every move. Guess I kinda took that for granted.” Peter had gone from being a kid to growing up too quickly. Yet the man who knew what he was going through, possibly more than anyone, wasn’t there to help him. But that didn’t mean Peter would stop honoring Tony and the sacrifice he made for him. “But I won’t give up, sir. I’m an Avenger. And, I’m your kid.” That was the first time he had said those words. But he knew, and Tony knew it too. “I’ll keep doing it for you, Tony. Thank you."

 _I love you, kid._ “I love you too, Dad.” And with that, he cut the recording.

 


End file.
